


The burden that surrounds us

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutual mistrust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: From the moment that Pathfinder Henrietta Ryder landed on Aya, she made Evfra's life hard. But a strange friendship soon unfolds between the two leaders. Could they ever be more than friends?
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Evfra deserved attention as the sexiest Angara in Andromeda.

Aya was an actual paradise.

As Ryder was being escorted through the town by the Governor, she admired the scenery even as the locals looked at her accusingly. "Aya is beautiful. Like a paradise."

"Thank you." The Governor responded, politely.

"Reminds of some places on Earth."

"Earth?" That caught Governor Paraan's interest. "Is Earth your home world?"

"For Humans, yes." There was an unmissable sigh in Ryder's voice. "Palaven is the Turian home world. Sur'Kesh for the Salarians. Thessia for the Asari and Tuchanka for the Krogan."

"We have met your species before on one of our planets." Paraan was sharp toned and didn't look back at Ryder as she walked. "It is how we are able to communicate."

"Ah, yes. I've heard the stories." Ryder grunted in annoyance. The Milky Way species hadn't done much to make a good impression in Andromeda and she understood Angara mistrust of them. "Being Pathfinder hasn't been made easy with so many blunders." Ryder could have sworn Paraan chuckled.

"Between the Kett and the less desirable members of your species, we have learnt to suspect outsiders."

"I understand your mistrust of me, but perhaps in time we can change that." Ryder heard Paraan scoff quietly. "I don't expect you to lay out the welcome mats, Governor. Just know that we are invested in building a home here, but we don't wish to step on toes to do it."

"Perhaps you can deal with your own kind on Kadara, then perhaps we will accept you have good intentions."

"Don't worry, Governor. I will be going to Kadara to see what this, Sloane Kelly is trying to achieve."

Paraan stopped at the bottom of some stairs. "Go in, Jaal will greet you."

"Thank you, Governor." Ryder smiled before heading up the stairs and through the door to headquarters. Jaal was there talking to a younger soldier. When she approached, the soldier eyed her, but it wasn't out of distrust, more curiosity. "I suppose I should get used to those kinds of looks."

"It is not personal, Pathfinder. The last Aliens we greeted with open arms have destroyed our society."

"I hope we can help the Angara. We have an old saying, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"We don't know each other well enough to confirm that statement." Jaal warned.

Ryder was led to Evfra, the Resistance leader. The way his eyes surveyed her alien features made her face flush pink. Her only hope was that the Angara had no idea when it meant.

"So, this is the Human?" Evfra grumbled. "What may I ask brings you to the planet?"

"It wasn't intentional." Ryder admitted. "We were looking for a vault and came up close and personal with Kett ships."

"I know which vault you talking about." Evfra surveyed her again. "Unfortunately, The Moshae was the only person who could access the vault. The Kett have her.

"We need to get into that vault. Maybe we could help you rescue her."

Evfra barked out a quick laugh, rounding in on Ryder. "We don't need your help, Alien. We don't trust you."

Ryder sighed, getting annoyed with the Resistance leader. "Well, I have some news you, Grumpy blue. I don't trust you either."

Both Evfra and Jaal looked most affronted. "And what have we done to offend _you."_ Evfra demanded.

"Well….." She started. "You force my ship to land, then point several guns at me, despite the fact I was unarmed, and my hands were up. Then I'm paraded through town for Angara to sneer at, _spit at_ and more armed guards, even though I had made no attempt at causing distress or harm. Now, I have you and the sidekick looming over me, despite the fact I'm much shorter and outnumbered. How do I know the moment I leave the office, a soldier wont gift me a bullet to the head?" Ryder stood with hands on her hips, tapping a foot and clenching her jaw while she waited for an answer.

Evfra briefly stared at the Human in disbelief. He was used to people being intimidated by him and this….woman wasn't. The way she stood glaring at him and tapping her foot, told him that she wasn't as meek as he first judged. It's possible that he underestimated her. "Jaal, do have a suggestion?" He asked his friend.

"Perhaps I could travel with the Aliens-"

"My name is Henrietta Ryder." Ryder interjected.

"To a assess them." Jaal continued.

Evfra nodded. "Every well." He turned to Ryder with a glare that was obviously meant to put the fear up her. "Jaal will be under strict instructions to put you down if you are a threat."

Ryder smirked as she closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "Sorry to disappoint, Grumpy blue but I have a Krogan and he's bigger and meaner." She winked at a soldier who let out a snort of laughter before she turned to Jaal. "Well, let's go violet dream."

As Jaal escorted Ryder out of headquarters with Evfra lurking a few paces behind, several Angara appeared around them, guns drawn and trained on Ryder. "I fucking knew it." Ryder sighed, throwing a disgusted look at Evfra.

"Put the guns down." Jaal ordered.

"It should be in a cage or dead." A teal coloured Angara spat.

"You can't shoot an unarmed person, Hela."

"Put the guns down." Evfra roared the surrounding Angara. "The Alien is under my custody."

"For fucks sake." Ryder muttered. "I'm Pathfinder Ryder, human and I'm in no one's custody, least of all yours, you pretentious prick!"

Evfra snarled at Jaal. "Get. it. out. of. here."

Evfra had finally managed to get the Human off Aya and had sent one of his best soldiers along with it. The Alien had plagued him all day. She had been perfectly respectful towards Paraan and careful around other Angara, but it seemed that she couldn't afford him the same respect. He suspected it was because he was a leader and a better one than she.

Still, he ordered Jaal to gather as much intelligence on the Initiative and assess the potential threat. He wanted to know if he'd a second war on his hands and if they could gain an upper hand.

Hours later, he had his first update from Jaal, which proved enlightening, even if it was mind numbingly dull.

_Evfra,_

_This ship is amazing. We could use these in the Resistance!_

_My first few hours in the ship have been…..interesting._

_The crew seem to have a deep curiosity about me, but I'm wary about why this is. However, they have been very open with me. Ryder even showed me the personal files. I won't go into personal detail, but I will share my thoughts on the species aboard the ship._

_**Human** _

_There are 5 aboard the ship._

_Henrietta Ryder. Pathfinder._

_Cora Harper. Second in command._

_Liam Kosta. Squad member._

_Suvi Anwar. Science officer._

_Gil Brodie. Ship engineer._

_My initial thoughts on Humans are slightly muddled._

_They prove quite intelligent and naturally curious. All 5 have displayed varied personalities. These range from quiet, stoic, loud, hot headed and irritable. Very quick to express displeasure but reserved when feeling positive emotions._

_They have the most expressive faces of all the species, and it is not difficult to interpret these expressions._

_Despite all of this, they are respectful and even friendly towards me._

_They also seem to possess a tenacity like the Angara, and I can believe they would fight to the death if need be._

_Their lifespans appear to be comparable to the Angara._

_**Krogan.** _

_Nakmor Drack. Squad member._

_Although I have only met one Krogan, I can say with certainty that they would be a massive threat to us should they turn._

_They are big, mean, angry and live for a long time._

_Drack seems protective of the Pathfinder and warned me that he would, and I quote, "Turn you inside out with my bare hands, wear your bones as a trophy and eat what was left." If I made one wrong move towards her._

_They could be useful against the Kett if we could get them onside._

_**Asari.** _

_Lexi T'Perro. Ship's doctor._

_Peebee B'Sayle. Squad member._

_The Asari are fascinating in the fact that they are mono gendered. I'm not sure how they reproduce, but the doctor has offered to send files on all the species._

_They do have a rather serene quality about them and like the Krogan, they have a long life span._

_Peebee seems to have taken an interest in me and I feel quite drawn to her. Unfortunately, she rather chaotic and a source of irritation to the other crew._

_**Turian** _

_Vetra Nyx. Squad member._

_The Turians are a very militaristic race, sent to serve from a young age._

_What I have learned about these Turians, I am certain that they are the strange Aliens reported on Havarl._

_Vetra seems quite mistrustful of me but is quite friendly towards the other aliens on the ship, so I surmise that this mistrust is simply due to the fact I am unknown to them._

_Their life span appears to similar to Humans._

_**Salarian** _

_Kallo Jath. Pilot._

_Salarians are the shortest-lived species in the Initiative._

_They don't require much sleep and talk very fast. They are highly intelligent and inventive._

_The Salarian scientists could be useful._

_In summary, these aliens do not seem to pose a threat to us, but I need to gather more information to confirm this._

_Ryder has offered to take me to the Cultural exchange on their main hub, the Nexus. This is where their history is stored._

_Ryder did have some questions about you. The main one questioning whether you've always been a "Grumpy bastard."_

_You definitely at the bottom of her list and she's only properly met 3 Angara._

_We are currently on our way to Havarl, so I will update you tomorrow evening._

_Jaal_

Evfra had to admit he was curious these aliens, especially the Pathfinder. But he wouldn't let his curiosity get the better of him. He would still give the order to kill her if he had to.

Perhaps maybe these aliens could be allies against the Kett. It loathed Evfra to ask for outside help but he really didn't have an option. His forces were spread thin enough already. He couldn't make matters worse by moving troops to a suicide mission.

Maybe he could get the Pathfinder and her crew to do it for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Evfra,_

_We are on Havarl and the Pathfinder is already making an impact._

_We managed to locate the missing scientists. They were frozen and had no memory of what happened to them. Fortunately, they appear to unarmed and grateful to the Pathfinder for freeing them._

_I have uncovered more information about Ryder's background._

_Her mother passed before they left their galaxy. Her father died shortly after they arrived. He sacrificed his life to save his daughter. She avoids the subject, so the crew have stopped mentioning him until she's ready. She also has a brother. Due to an incident during their arrival, he is in a coma._

_I know that you'll disagree, but I do not think they intend any ill towards us. If you actually managed to hold a conversation with Ryder without calling her "the Alien" you might find her quite interesting._

_She is quite interested in you. I did ask her why, but she claimed it was because you were a leader too…..Humans aren't very good liars._

_Kiraan told Ryder of Mithrava and although she feels it useless to approach the Sages, she appreciates Ryder's decision to go._

_I will update you once we've spoken to the Sages._

_Jaal._

_Jaal,_

_I warned you not to get too friendly with the Human and I do not care what interest she has in me. I do not care about her background either._

_Update me on the Sages and for my sake, keep the Human under control._

_Evfra._

"Jaal, tell me about the Sages." Ryder asked as they went through the entrance to Mithrava. "Who are they?"

"They are superstitious and believe that modern Angara taint the old ways, so they isolate themselves to preserve it."

"Can I assume that my arrival will go as well as it did on Aya?"

"I believe that would be a reasonable assumption, Ryder." Jaal had quickly picked up the Human penchant for sarcasm. 50% of Ryder's daily utterings are laced with sarcasm. "They distrust outsiders, even I wouldn't be welcome."

They climb up to the top was long and strenuous, with a few dotted Remnant on the way. Ryder wondered how they managed to find such a place. "How did they come to find this place?"

"Tales say it was a sage with the ability to interact with Remnant technology that found it."

"You sound like you don't believe that."

"The tales of the sages are numerous, some that verge on ludicrous." Jaal sighed. "No one knows what to believe anymore."

"Maybe if we can save Harvarl, they'll have something to believe in."

When they reached the top level, a greyish looking Angara approached them, eyes wide in surprise. "An alien? How did you bypass the security?"

"What, like it's hard?" Said Ryder.

"Even we struggle to understand Remnant technology." The Angara replied. "Doesn't matter, you must leave."

"Harvarl's in decline. If I can find the monolith, I can save Harvarl."

"Harvarl is lost. We accepted long ago that our home would die."

"So, you're just giving up?" Ryder asked, incredulous. "We can save Harvarl. If the Angara don't have this planet then non-combatants will have nowhere to go."

"Unfortunately, no one knows where it is. The knowledge got lost overtime." The Sage sounded almost mournful. "The memories of the monolith location have yet to be claimed. The information resides within a thread that is lost to us."

"I don't understand."

"We believe in reincarnation." Jaal explained. "An unbroken thread."

"There was one." The Sage remembered. "Zorai was champion of the Angara before the scourge. Zorai's soul has returned and could be made to remember."

"How would we do it?" Ryder asked.

"You need something that ties Zorai to this world." The Sage stopped and small sigh escaped him. "Zorai returned in Taavos, but h left to join the Roekaar."

"A Roekaar…" Jaal growled. "That will be difficult."

"I will send you the co-ordinates." The Sage carefully regarded Ryder. "I am, Esmus."

Ryder nodded. "I am, Ryder. It has been an honour."

The experience with Taavos had been an interesting one. Taavos had really brought into Akksul's manifesto about Aliens. It was only when he reconnected with Zorai's memories that Akksul's ideology weakened in his heart.

Ryder sighed with relief as she managed to carve out some down time. She grabbed a book and a glass of wine, settling herself down on her sofa and stretching out across it. Evfra was on her mind once again. She wasn't quite sure why she kept thinking about him, but in her quiet hours there he was.

She decided that she would reach out to him like Jaal suggested.

_Evfra,_

_Jaal suggest that I contact you. Not sure why, but I wanted to apologise for calling you a "Prick." That was uncalled for. I understand your apprehension at my arrival._

_I want you to know that we are ready to assist you in any way against the Kett. Maybe in time you'll believe that._

_There's the thing. I'm in a role that I wasn't ready for or had experience in. I'm sure Jaal filled you in, but my father passed the role to me before he died._

_You, like pretty much everyone else, says to pass it on to Cora, my second in command. But I just can't do that. It would be like admitting defeat and I'm a Ryder, we just don't give in like that._

_I'm not asking for us to be friends. I just want to learn from the only leader I've met that's worthy of respect._

_Etta._

Evfra huffed when he read the Alien's message. He was infuriated at her attempts to befriend him. He didn't want to make friends with this woman, and he would be asking Jaal why he felt the need to meddle.

_Jaal,_

_Do NOT encourage that Alien to contact me!_

_I know what you are doing, Jaal and this is souring the Paripo. Why on Aya would you think I would be interested in your attempts of matching me with an Alien when I've turned down better looking Angaran women._

_Skkutting stop it now!_

_Evfra._

_Evfra,_

_Lighten up!_

_I'm not trying to match you with Ryder. I'm trying to help you both in finding someone who can understand the strain of leading._

_Ask her why she decided to head to Havarl first. The answer might surprise you._

_Jaal._

_P.S Tell me she's not beautiful. (attached image: Ryder1)_

Evfra left it 3 days before he even contemplated his reply. Why should he reply? He didn't owe her anything, and still Jaal managed to make him feel bad for ignoring her. He studied the picture that Jaal has sent him over and over again. She stood with another Alien and appeared to be laughing. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and she had an almost serene glow. She was beautiful, that he couldn't deny.

He sat at his desk mulling over what he would say to her. He didn't want to appear friendly, just indifferent.

_Pathfinder,_

_I accept your apology._

_According to the reports I've read, you seem to be a capable leader despite the lack of training._

_I am curious to know your plans for Voeld and why you picked to go to Havarl first._

_While I cannot say we will be friends, Pathfinder. I will of course be willing to advise you should you need it._

_Evfra._

_Evfra,_

_I'm glad you have forgiven my attitude towards you._

_Regarding Havarl. It was a tactical move. If I'm to take the fight to the Kett's doorstep then the Angara need somewhere under full control. A safe haven if you will. I know Aya can't house everyone so Havarl is important to this fight._

_As to my plans for Voeld. I plan to eliminate the smaller Kett camps first. Hopefully, we can gather any intelligence on the way. Any of your Resistance members need help, I'll happily assist._

_Etta._

Evfra wouldn't ever admit it and certainly not to Jaal, but Ryder's tactics were almost in line with his own. She was right, they needed Havarl for non-combatants to shelter, when they stirred the pot on Voeld.

He couldn't say if he trusted the Initiative as yet. It was too early for that and something it seemed Ryder understood. But, if any of them were to be trusted, it was Ryder. She seemed keen to help and given how stretched his forces were, they could use the help.

_Pathfinder,_

_I'm impressed at your tactics._

_May I ask that you share any information with the Resistance you gather?_

_Evfra._

_Evfra,_

_If you share, I'll share._

_Etta._

It wasn't until an hour later; Ryder had a panic at the realisation that the last message could be seen as flirty and that wasn't her intention. She had no choice but to just ignore any questions over it and hope that Evfra didn't tell Jaal.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing more satisfying that putting a bullet in the Cardinal's head.

Ryder couldn't believe the nerve in asking to leave the facility functional. There was no way Ryder would agree to that.

With the help of the Resistance, they went through the facility saving anyone they could before blowing it to pieces. The Moshae wasn't happy that Ryder had delayed the destruction of the base, but Ryder wasn't willing to let all those Angara die if there was a chance in saving them.

Ryder entered the med bay to chat with the Moshae. "How are you feeling, Moshae?"

"Stronger." She smiled. "I should feel scared being on an Alien ship, but I don't."

"I'm glad." Ryder chuckled. "Maybe Evfra will like me more now."

The Moshae chuckled heartily. "Evfra doesn't like anyone." She stilled, watching Ryder for a second. "You find him attractive?"

Ryder's face blushed a deep red. "I find him interesting, that's all."

"You don't need to lie to me, Pathfinder. Evfra is a hard man, but I think you'd be someone to catch his interest."

Ryder scoffed. "Evfra still calls me, "The Alien." I'm in negative equity with him. It'll take a miracle to get me to zero."

"Evfra needs to be befriended without him knowing it."

"How do you befriend someone without them knowing?"

"You just gradually insert yourself into his life." The Moshae grinned knowingly. "Appeal to his professional side first."

A little while later, Ryder was in her cabin trying to compose an email to Evfra. She decided to take the Moshae's advice and appeal to his professionalism.

_Evfra_

_I'm sure Jaal has reported to you already._

_The Moshae seems to be in good health considering what the Kett did to her._

_I would like an update on the others rescued. I would ask Jaal, but he needs time to process everything that he saw._

_I wanted to thank you for trusting me with this. It has been an honour to speak with the Moshae. She is remarkable._

_We'll be arriving at Aya shortly and I'm sure everyone is eager to see the Moshae again._

_Etta._

Frustratingly, Ryder never received a response from Evfra. By the time they got to Aya, she had forgotten that she had even messaged him.

* * *

Ryder's message played in his head on repeat almost all hours of the day. It wasn't the contents, although her words regarding his people were astonishing enough for an alien, but it was the intent. She respected him. More surprisingly, she respected him enough to personally address him and reassure him that the mission was completed to satisfaction all around. His previous work with other species led him to power struggles and stand offs with a pistol in his face and one in his hand.

The Moshae had barely back on Aya an hour before she scolded him for being so rude to the Pathfinder. He knew that she was doing because Jaal was already in on a game and he wouldn't have it. They had been trying set Evfra up with various women over the years and he successfully rebuffed them all. Now they were trying to put an alien in his way, and he suspected that Ryder wouldn't be so easy to get rid of..

He walked out of his office, fulling intending to go home until he spotted the woman who had been marked as a potential mate for him. She stood by some railings, looking over the waterfall, with one foot up on a horizontal bar. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes, opting for a tighter top with thin straps and shorts, he had heard Jaal mention them once. Her red hair was loose and messy. She looked like she was a painting, so perfect and serene as the sunlight reflected off her beautiful hair.

It seemed his feet started working before his mind caught up and he was walking towards her. He couldn't back out and walk away, but he had no idea what to say to her. "Problem, Pathfinder?"

Ryder turned to him in shock. She never thought that Evfra would seek her out to talk. "No, just listening to happiness from everyone. For the first time since coming here, I feel like I've done something….of note….positive."

Evfra moved beside her, holding onto the railings with both hands. "You saved many lives and returned many we thought lost to their families."

"I couldn't save everyone in that facility." She sighed sadly. "I guess I should start accepting that I can't save everyone, no matter how much I want to."

"Ryder, I wish I could say that it gets better but it doesn't." That was the first time he had ever said her name before. "I admire your tenacity. You don't give up, do you?"

Ryder could have sworn that he smiled. Just briefly but she was sure it was there. "Humans don't like giving up. It's not in our nature." She turned towards him, a little smirk on her lips. "You know, I think you're starting to like me." If Ryder was shocked by his smile, then the light chuckle that escaped him shocked her even more. It was a rather beautiful sound.

"Are all Humans so arrogant?"

"Oh yes." She grinned. "We are so amazing that arrogance just comes naturally."

Evfra didn't want to end their friendly banter but spotted Jaal who wore a knowing look on his face. He wasn't going to let his friend win so soon, if ever. "I must go, Pathfinder. If you need anything on your travels, I will assist if I can."

"Thank you, Evfra. Perhaps work on calling me, Etta. Pathfinder makes me sound more important than I am." She watched him leave, but the tingling of skin lingered long after he had gone.

Evfra sat at his desk in his home office trying to distract himself. He had been thinking about Ryder for most of the evening and she was a pleasant but unwelcomed distraction from his work. He couldn't stop himself from loading up a picture of Ryder on his terminal screen. He didn't know what happened, but Ryder's beauty changed. He could hear her voice, her laugh, that beautiful grin.

He shut the picture off quickly, shutting down any romantic thoughts that might be stirring. Love wasn't for him. He didn't know how to be loved or how to love. He didn't want it or need it.

But…..maybe he could use a friend.

A message from the woman in question appeared, as if she could hear his thoughts.

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_I think I may have broken Jaal._

_He's being very weird with me and conducting secret meetings. Is he planning a coop? You would know if he was._

_How do I unweird him?_

For the second time in one day, Ryder managed to make Evfra laugh.

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_Jaal is always like that. I'm surprised it took you so long to notice._

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_Ok. Now explain the nakedness._

Evfra nearly spat out his Tavum.

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_What!_

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_He was strolling around my ship as naked as the day he was born._

_Not that I was complaining….if only he was blue._

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_I will speak to him, Ryder._

_And blue is a much better colour._

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_Don't worry about it. Maybe ask him about the weirdness though._

_Good night, Grumpy Blue._

_PS. Blue is my favourite colour._

Evfra sat at his desk stunned, reading her last sentence over and over again. Was she flirting with him? She was and he flirted back.

No! He couldn't open his heart again, he just couldn't. But he felt so disarmed by her that he worried that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions. He had to put a stop to it. Only was, he didn't want to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder sighed as she entered Kralla's song. She was worried that she'd never get the smell of shit and desperation out of her clothes. If there was a hell, Kadara port was it.

As she approached the bar, she looked around at the other patrons. She leant against the bar, waiting for her contact.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Ryder turned to the mysterious person with the honeyed voice and boy, did the face match the voice. When he offered her drink, she was only too happy to accept. "Shena, I assume?"

"That I am but call me Reyes. I hate code names."

"I thought you'd be more…..Angaran."

Reyes chuckled. "The Resistance pays me for information. It works well on both sides."

"So, tell me about this Vehn Terev." Ryder took a sip of drink.

"He has been arrested by Sloan Kelly. You'll have to talk to her to get him."

"Ahhh, I heard of her."

"So you should have. Speak to her and come on find me afterwards."

"How will I find you?" He winked at her in response. That fucking wink, the smooth, cocky bastard.

Getting Vehn out of the cell hadn't been easy and it wasn't helped Sloane's overinflated sense of self-importance. Ryder knew that one day, Sloane was getting a bullet to the head and no one would cry over her.

Now the issue with Vehn had been dealt with, it was time to annoy Evfra over his use of Humans for doing his dirty work.

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_Very interesting contact of yours, Evfra. I feel a bit hurt._

_Vehn Terev is on his way back to Aya, and we are escorting the transport._

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_I wholeheartedly apologise for your bruised feelings, Ryder._

_I shall choose my contacts more carefully next time._

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_I wasn't complaining. He's very attractive._

_Although, if you insist on putting gorgeous men in my way, make sure they have less dubious morals. I'm the Pathfinder, I have to be careful about the company I keep._

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_I thought a smuggler with a dubious past would be your type._

_Or do you prefer men who bow down to your every whim?_

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_Ouch!_

_If you must know, Evfra. I prefer my men older and more established._

_Confidence and self-assured. I need to know that when things are going to shit, he'll be there to sit and sort through the shit with me._

_To: Ryder, Henrietta_

_From: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_Until then I guess it'll be me sorting out your messes._

_To: de Tershaav, Evfra_

_From: Ryder, Henrietta_

_Well aren't you the chivalrous fellow._

* * *

The sun had started to set on Aya, but Evfra was still working as per normal. He ignored the hunger and the thirst. There would be time to eat later.

The door to his office swished open, but Evfra didn't even raise his head to tell grumble at them to leave. "I'm busy."

"Even for me?" A soft sultry voice cooed. That got his attention.

His head snapped up to see the Pathfinder, standing with one hip cocked up, a little pout on her lips and carrying a plate of something that smelt divine and a bottle. "Evening, Ryder?"

"Evening." She approached his desk, placing the plate and bottle atop it. "I'm told that you have yet to emerge from this office to eat."

Evfra had to admit that the food looked delicious. He picked up the plate and bottle, standing up from his desk. "Follow me." He walked to the back of the office to a slightly concealed door.

Ryder followed out onto a balcony, obscured by the way the building was designed from over buildings and balconies. Evfra was lucky to have such a beautiful view to himself. "Wow." She gasped as she took a seat next to Evfra. "This view is beautiful. You're lucky to have to yourself."

"This is first time I've invited anyone here."

"It's your slice of quiet time. Hard to find when everyone counts on you."

"How do you find quiet time?" He asked as he ate his dinner.

"I don't truly get quiet time. Normally one of the crew wants me for something." She stood up and looked over the railings to the greenery below. "SAM is keeping everyone at bay for now."

"I hope I'm not keeping you from something important."

"Oh, I'd rather spend my time with beautiful blue bear of a man." She turned to him and grinned.

That grin that so easily disarmed him and made his bioelectricity crackle. He finished his and took a sip of his drink before joining her at the railings. Once he was close to her, the scent of something fruity filled his nostrils. "It's enjoyable."

"What is?" Ryder's heart thumped when he gave her a look. She couldn't describe it, but it made her skin tingle.

"Your company." He said with a small smile.

Ryder blushed hard and a little giggle escaped her. "So is yours." She gave him a little nudge with her elbow.

"When will you be leaving Aya?"

"In the morning. Got some things to clean up on Kadara, then I'll be heading to the Nexus."

"I would like to this…Nexus. Jaal says I should visit the cultural centre."

"You should come for a visit. I'll show you around." Ryder got excited at the prospect of showing Evfra around the Nexus. "They've just finished powering up the rest of the station. There's loads to see."

"How is your brother?"

"Much the same. I managed to speak to him through SAM. That was hard."

"He's important to you?"

Ryder smiled sadly. "We are twins. He shares a part of me."

"I had a lot of brothers and sisters. I lost them all years ago." Evfra's head slumped down. "It's hard being alone."

Ryder wrapped her arm around his and resting her head against his upper arm. "It's a burden isnt it? Everyone relies on you, but you have no one to turn to."

Evfra felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Genuine warmth and comfort from an equal. She was his equal, but he considered her to be a friend. He could turn to her and she could turn to him.

Instead of speaking, he wrapped an arm around her, and they stood together watching the sunset in blissful silence, the two of them and the soft breeze.


End file.
